Pacte Avec le Diable
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Hotch est contraint par le Reaper de torturer lui-même chacun des membres de son équipe afin de sauver son ex-femme et son fils... Attention, l'histoire risque d'être sanglante.
1. Chapter 1

Il s'agit d'une Fanfiction écrite par envie de faire souffrir -_une fois de plus, je vous l'accorde_- les membres de l'équipe. Je réécris le 5x01 de manière plus tordue... En fait, je n'aimais pas énormément le fait que le Reaper ne s'en prenne qu'à Hotch et ce, avec couteau. Il aurait pu pousser le vice bien plus loin. Ca manquait _d'originalité_. De plus, la blessure de Reid est mal envoyée, je trouve... Donc, j'ai décidé de ne suivre que l'histoire du Reaper et d'inclure l'équipe dedans. **Bonne lecture.**

**Pacte Avec le Diable**

**Prologue**

Un souffle chaud parcourait sa nuque, sa gorge ... son corps. Il le sentait rôder autour de lui, comme une bête sauvage excitée par la vue du sang. Il sentait sa vie se répandre sur le sol et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher de sombrer. L'homme s'approcha de son oreille et sa respiration erratique chatouilla le lobe de son oreille.

-_Agent Hotchner_... Vous l'avouerez... Je vous le promets...

Il avait résisté à la douleur, à l'infamie, à _l'humiliation_... Couché sur ce sol, il savait qu'il avait sans doute réussi... Qu'il n'avait pas donné ce qu'il attendait de ce corps mutilé qui était le sien... Il ne lui avait pas donné les paroles qu'il attendait.

Doucement, Hotchner ouvrit les yeux et regarda son bourreau... Dans ses yeux, il voyait une nouvelle flamme briller. Une flamme destructrice, effrayante et _folle_... Il sentit la chaleur de son corps quitter le sien. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ou plutôt qu'allait-il _encore lui_ faire ? Il frissonna légèrement, se sentant assailli par le froid... Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop.

Peut-être en avait-il marre de jouer... Peut-être allait-il enfin abréger ses souffrances. Quelque part... Il n'attendait que ça... Pouvoir sombrer loin de la douleur, de ce demi-coma inconfortable. Il était résigné, maintenant.

Le Reaper réapparut dans son champ de vision... Il portait un chalumeau dans sa paume couverte de sang caillé. Il s'approcha de lui, menaçant et souleva sa chemise. La flamme dansa un instant devant ses yeux puis un voile noir et terrible s'abattit sur lui. Il sentait la chaleur lécher ses profondes plaies, les cautériser. Il faillit s'évanouir en sentant l'odeur de chair brûlée se dégager de son ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Foyet à changer de mode opératoire. Pourquoi fermer les lacérations ? Il lui lança un regard empli d'incompréhension et de douleurs indicibles. L'homme lui sourit en échange.

-Sht... Vous allez voir... On va commencer un nouveau jeu.

Il arrêta enfin cette torture et s'éloigna encore. Il revint avec un sac qu'il avait sans doute posé dans la chambre.

-Je suis du groupe O-... Je suis _donneur universel_.

Il sortit un tube en plastique muni d'un aiguille de chaque côté.

-J'utilisais cet appareil pour prélever mon sang... Pour faire croire à mon propre meurtre.

Il sourit lui-même devant sa propre ingéniosité. Il se pencha vers Hotch et frotta la saignée de son bras. Puis, apercevant la veine, il la piqua. Aaron lui lança un regard confus.

-Je veux vous maintenir en vie un peu plus longtemps... Pour le nouveau jeu...

Il sourit un peu. Un sourire sans joie, un sourire cruel, sans réels sentiments.

-Je finirais par vous faire _avouer_... Vous savez... J'ai toujours ce que je veux.

Il planta l'extrémité du tube dans son bras et le sang coula paresseusement vers le corps d'Hotch. Celui-ci gémit légèrement en voyant le sang du bourreau se mélanger au sien. Il se sentait profondément _souillé_ par cette intrusion.

Le sourire de Foyet s'élargit en constatant que sa proie s'agitait.

-Gardez vos forces... vous en aurez besoin.

L'opération dura un long moment pour l'homme à terre. Il commençait doucement à se réveiller, à reprendre conscience de son corps, de ses forces. Le Reaper enleva enfin le tube et le posa sur une table. Il fouilla de nouveau dans son sac et en sortit une corde qu'il passa lentement autour du cou de l'agent au sol... Il fit un nœud coulant et attacha l'extrémité au radiateur.

Le silence qu'il imposait était plus lourd à supporter que la douleur. L'angoisse le faisait respirer plus fort : il se demandait où tout cela allait les mener.

Foyet se releva enfin et marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au bureau d'Hotch. Il prit son cellulaire et son carnet d'adresse. Il lut à haute voix.

-_Haley Brooks_... Oh... elle n'habite pas si loin, en fait...

Hotch eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout son corps lorsque ce nom sortit de cette bouche impure et il tenta de se redresser vivement... La corde se serra violemment autour de sa gorge et il émit un son étouffé et plaintif. La rage le tenaillait bien plus que ce lien autour de son cou. Il imagina son ex femme et son fils sous les mains de ce salaud... Sa tête lui tournait à cause du manque d'oxygène, mais ses mains et ses pieds tentaient toujours d'atteindre ce salopard.

-Shht... _Agent Hotchner_... Un peu de calme et de patience, s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets que pour le moment, je ne leur ferai rien. Mais si vous me désobéissez... Je ne saurai malheureusement rien faire contre mes... « _envies_ ». Bref, cela ne tient qu'à vous.

Il prit le cellulaire d'Aaron et se mit à lire les noms inscrits. Il trouva rapidement la première personne qu'il cherchait.

-Vous croyez que _l'Agent Reid_ viendrait pour vous, en pleine nuit, après une enquête difficile ?

L'agent, à moitié étouffé, tirait sur la corde pour la desserrer... Il sentit son corps frémir à ce nom. Il réussit enfin à articuler quelques mots.

-Ne... touchez pas... à... _mon équipe_...

Le Reaper composa tranquillement un SMS sans regarder sa victime pitoyablement couchée sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang.

-Je n'y toucherais pas. Mais _vous_ par contre...

Il frissonna légèrement, n'aimant pas ce que sous-entendait cette phrase. Il se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il lui avait rendu ses forces... pour quelle obscure raison il allait avoir besoin d'elles.

Il avait peur de la suite et espérait que Spencer dormait profondément. Qu'il ne verrait pas ce message, qu'il ne viendrait jamais ici. Son agent était trop fragile, trop friable et trop _innocent_ pour rencontrer ce monstre... Il commençait cependant à voir le but de la démarche : après la torture _physique_, la torture _mentale_ allait l'assaillir.

Le cellulaire se mit à vibrer et Hotch sortit de ses pensées. Le Reaper passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

-Il arrive tout de suite... Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Pas vous ?

Ces mots déchirèrent la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'il se fixait.

-Je vais vous expliquer les règles maintenant... parce qu'un jeu, sans règle, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant. Il va pour une fois falloir que vous acceptiez _le marché_... et que vous vous teniez à ce pacte, _Agent Hotchner_.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui, un couteau à la main et le visage fendu par un sourire tout droit sorti de l'Enfer. Il se sentait glacé devant les souffrances et l'aura mortelle que cet homme dégageait.

_« On parle toujours du feu de l'enfer, mais personne ne l'a vu. L'enfer, c'est le froid. » _

Georges Bernanos

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_"Bien plus que le costume trois pièces ou la pince à vélo, c'est la pratique de la torture qui permet de distinguer à coup sûr l'homme de la bête."  
Pierre Desproges_

La douleur allait venir. Elle planait dans cette pièce, tournait au dessus de lui, prête à fondre sur son corps et à retourner son cœur qui s'emballait contre ses côtes apparentes. Des sanglots étouffés par la corde qui serrait son cou comme une laisse l'aurait fait pour chien, résonnaient dans le salon. Ses pleurs. Il faisait trop noir, il avait trop peur... et ne pouvait s'accrocher à aucune donnée concrète pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Reid, bâillonné sur le sol et parsemé de soubresauts, regardait fixement le plafond sombre du salon d'Hotch. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son patron, une fois la porte poussée, l'avait assommé et attaché ici. Des larmes de douleur et de crainte brouillèrent un instant cette image morne. Hotch n'aurait jamais pu faire ça... Non... C'était quelqu'un de trop gentil. _C'était un ami_...

Il tentait de se souvenir de ses dernières minutes de conscience... Le couloir, la porte... ouverte. La porte était entrouverte. Il était entré en appelant doucement son patron. L'obscurité de la pièce et les lieux en eux-mêmes l'avaient intimidé et il n'avait pas su crier, ni vraiment avancer. Puis _le noir_. Et ce réveil douloureux, au sol.

Il entendit des pas lents de prédateur à sa droite et vit son patron arriver. Il gigota un peu et resserra encore plus le nœud coulant qui l'asphyxiait déjà presque. Il gémit légèrement. Hotch allait l'aider de toute manière... Il avait tellement confiance en lui. Il remarqua alors le sang sur lui et il se glaça sur place.

_Etait-il blessé ?_

Il battit légèrement des jambes mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il remarqua la lame qu'Hotch tenait en main. Il lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. Que c'était-il passé ? Son patron évita soigneusement son regard et se pencha vers son corps étendu. Une tonne d'appréhensions le submergea et il gémit légèrement, incapable de parler, de poser les milliers de questions qui lui venaient.

Il sentit les mains d'Hotch parcourir sa jambe gauche et il se mit à trembler. _Pourquoi ne le détachait-il pas... ? Pourquoi le touchait-il ainsi ?_ Il releva un peu la tête vers lui, en tremblant pendant qu'il desserrait un peu la corde qui l'étranglait avec ses mains. Il sentit des doigts relever son pantalon. Une croix au marqueur noir apparut sous leurs yeux, au niveau de la rotule.

Le jeune homme à terre sentit son corps frémir et observa le visage d'Hotch. Il semblait brisé, contraint et désolé... Il suivit la forme de son corps, de son épaule, de son bras et sentit plus qu'il ne remarqua la pointe de la lame contre cette croix. Il sursauta légèrement d'horreur.

Hotch ne pouvait pas faire ça... _Non, il ne pouvait pas_.

* * *

Il sentait la peur irradier de_ ce corps_. Oui, il devait se résoudre à prendre Spencer pour un corps. Juste un sac de chair. Pas un collègue et ami qu'il se faisait toujours un devoir de protéger. Il avait mal pour lui, aurait voulu s'excuser. Mais ça faisait partie du pacte. Il devait suivre les règles ou le Reaper les tuerait tous. Il tremblait aussi légèrement et vit une goutte écarlate s'échapper du centre de la croix... telle le bouton d'une fleur cruelle, aussi noire que cette nuit.

Il tentait de voler à Reid son humanité pour pouvoir le faire. Ce n'était qu'une croix sur une peau qui ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Il manquait cependant de courage. Il pensa alors à _son fils_, à _Haley_... Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il posa une deuxième main sur le couteau, le serra un instant puis l'appuya de tout son poids contre la croix, sentant la lame effilée buter contre la rotule et l'articulation du genou de son agent. La jambe fut prise de spasmes incontrôlables et les gémissements étouffés se firent hurlements à ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient étrangement. Un profond dégoût de lui le noyait peu à peu.

Il regarda le corps de Spencer se tordre de manière atroce et grotesque... Ses mains cherchaient tantôt à retirer la lame qui restait plantée derrière sa rotule et qui donnait à tout son être des douleurs inimaginables, tantôt à tirer sur la corde qui l'étouffait encore et qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le couteau.

Aaron regarda ses mains éclaboussées et eut un haut-le-cœur._ Ne devait-il pas protéger ses agents ? _

* * *

La douleur lui explosait le crâne... Electrique, elle remontait de sa jambe jusqu'à son torse, rendait son cœur fou et ses poumons continuellement vides à cause des cris qui lui venaient en pagaille, et finissait dans sa tête brouillée.

Il voulait lui crier d'arrêter, demander grâce, supplier... Mais ce bâillon l'attachait au silence. Il leva des yeux écarquillés vers le visage de son patron qui l'ignorait toujours. C'était un mauvais rêve. Impossible que _cet homme_ lui fasse du mal.

La lame glacée s'était vite réchauffée au contact de sa chair tendre et chaude. Tantôt intruse, elle se mêlait maintenant douloureusement à lui. Ses mains retombèrent, conscientes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas arrêter ce fléau... Le silence d'Hotch assourdissait sa respiration erratique._ Il avait mal. _

Il vit son patron respirer profondément puis soulever doucement sa chemise, laissant apparaître son ventre blanc comme neige, fantomatique dans cette nuit effrayante. Une énorme croix noire barrait sa peau, un peu en dessous de son nombril. En voyant cette nouvelle menace le jeune homme chercha à repousser doucement Hotch, sans conviction, n'osant pas frapper ce bourreau qu'il respectait.

La panique le rongeait cependant à nouveau : Hotch était bien plus fort et, même s'il semblait remué par le carnage qu'il faisait, il l'ignorait toujours et continuait son œuvre.

Cette inattention, terrible, torturante plus que la lame s'imprima dans ses yeux et fit couler encore plus d'encre salée sur ses joues. Bâillonné, il ne pouvait que pleurer.

Il sentit alors une douleur viscérale retourner sa jambe meurtrie. Un profond froid s'emparât d'elle et il gémit encore : la lame venait d'être arrachée à cet étau chaleureux.

Hotch la tenait entre ses mains tremblantes, indécis. Spencer savait que ses propres mains, posées sur la croix, faible rempart, étaient inutiles sous la volonté de son patron. _Cette volonté _qu'il serrait entre ses doigts poisseux de son sang.

* * *

Hotch ferma un instant ses yeux remplis de larmes et serra à nouveau le couteau. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour se le planter lui-même dans le cœur ! Il se sentait ignoble, vil et atroce avec le plus jeune de ses agents.

Il regarda les mains de Reid qui cachait stupidement la croix que le Reaper avait dessinée spécialement pour lui. Pour qu'il torture son agent. C'était là, le seul réconfort qu'il y gagnait :_ il ne le tuerait pas_... Il ne le ferait que souffrir... Mais c'était tellement difficile !

Il lança enfin un regard vers le visage de Spencer, allongé, qui avait ses grands yeux embrumés de larmes et d'incompréhension posés sur lui. Il était perdu et torturé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser légèrement sa joue pâle et humide de larmes, laissant une trainée de sang sur son visage tordu de douleur... Même si cela était contraire au pacte, il voulait lui faire sentir qu'il ne voulait pas, _qu'il était désolé_.

Ensuite, quittant son visage, il prit fermement ses fins poignets qu'il aurait sans doute pu briser d'un geste brusque et les repoussa pour laisser apparaître la croix. Le corps se mit à nouveau à s'agiter, à se battre contre lui.

Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il était forcé de faire ça ? Que ce qu'il faisait rendait sans doute la chose plus difficile, plus douloureuse... ? Que s'il plantait son couteau là, c'était pour ne pas le tuer en le poignardant ailleurs?

Les mains de Reid glissèrent entre ses doigts souillés de sang et se positionnèrent à nouveau sur la croix, _obstinées et inutiles_. Il sentait toute la panique qui émanait de Reid et ça lui faisait mal. Cependant, il ne devait rien dire pour le rassurer, lui donner du courage. Il devait juste s'exécuter. Il se savait observé.

Il prit plus violemment les maigres poignets et les tint à distance. Il s'assit sur le bassin de Reid pour qu'il arrête de se contorsionner. Il regarda un instant ses grands yeux emplis de désespoir et de tristesse. _Lui-même _avait été à cette place une heure auparavant.

Sans avertir, il planta le couteau dans le ventre du jeune homme et sentit son corps se cambrer de douleur sous l'impact. Ses yeux qui avaient suivi, impuissants, le geste, étaient fermés à présent, si bien que les larmes qui coulaient du coin de ses paupières closes glissait sur une peau plissée et tordue de douleur.

Hotch faillit défaillir en sentant ce corps chaud, sous lui, qui perdait ses forces à cause de ses propres coups. Il se sentait tellement coupable, tellement désolé et tellement affreux.

Soudain, le corps se détendit, devint flasque... Inerte. Paniqué, il se pencha vers son agent et prit son pouls. Il s'était évanoui de douleur. Une boule de culpabilité était coincée dans sa gorge.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent alors derrière lui. Une bouffée de colère l'assaillit.

_-Bravo, Agent Hotchner... C'était... sanglant, magnifique... et émouvant. Un peu court peut-être._

Ca salaud se mit à ricaner. Hotch se tourna lentement vers lui et lui lança un regard froid et assassin.

_-Bien, donnez-moi le couteau._

Hotch regarda la chose plantée dans le ventre de Reid et fut giflé par la réalité : _il avait poignardé Spencer_... Un Spencer sans défense, attaché, qui lui faisait confiance. En tremblant, il retira la lame qui tinta légèrement et observa les gouttes de sang tomber une à une sur le pantalon de son jeune agent.

_-Agent Hotchner, le couteau. Lancez-le-moi._

Il se tourna à nouveau, hébété et vit le canon pointé vers lui. Il s'exécuta enfin et envoya l'arme.

_-C'était si beau de voir sa confiance se volatiliser... Au début, tout l'espoir qu'il a vu en vous... Puis cette infinie souffran..._

Hotch, sortant de sa torpeur, le coupa en criant tellement ces paroles étaient, pour lui, insupportables. Il revoyait les traits du visage de Reid, son corps secoué de spasmes...

_-STOP !_

Le tueur sourit à nouveau et leva les mains pour l'apaiser avant de continuer.

_-D'accord... J'ai préparé la suivante dans la salle de bain._

L'agent du FBI se mit à trembler légèrement.

_-Je devrais aussi..._

Le Reaper secoua la tête.

_-Non... Je veux vous faire goûter différentes manières de faire le mal... _

Il fit une pause.

_-A la fin, vous finirez par avouer._

Les épaules de l'homme à terre se mirent à trembler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait avouer. _Sa peur ?_ Mais il l'avait déjà fait, juste avant d'être obligé de faire ça à Reid. Il ne comprenait pas où tout cela le mènerait. C'était sans aucun doute une vengeance aveugle, dénuée de sens, il n'y avait sans doute rien à trouver, rien à dire... Pourtant, cette phrase le tourmentait... _Et si cet homme ne mentait pas et qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à avouer ? _

Une corde l'attrapa par derrière. Il se laissa faire, il le laissa l'attacher, l'avilir et, à quatre pattes, il suivit le Reaper comme un chien. Humilié, mais tellement honteux de laisser un agent au sol, dans cet état, que cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Reid était paisible, au moins. Mais qui était la personne suivante et quelles tortures allait-il encore devoir infliger aux gens qu'il aimait ?

_"La torture des autres est peu auprès de celle qu'on subit soi-même."  
__Adrienne Maillet_

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

_"Ce qui est terrible, ce n'est pas de souffrir ni de mourir, mais de mourir en vain." Jean-Paul Sartre_

* * *

Un visage maquillé de sang séché fixait une ampoule éteinte. Fixement, ses yeux imprimaient chaque seconde, chaque bruissement, chaque pas et chaque goutte qui tombait du robinet. Sa respiration rapide et fuyante résonnait dans ce bac blanc. Linceul de ses peurs. Elle avait entendu, il y a de ça, quelques minutes, des gémissements étouffés, des cris, une discussion houleuse... Puis ce silence entrecoupé de bruits de robinetterie. Un silence qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. _Le calme avant la tempête_, en quelques sortes.

Ses jolis yeux bleus, paniqués, dérivèrent du plafond au profil du robinet qui gouttait. Ce bruit, effrayant, résonnait dans sa tête et dans son corps. Chaque goutte semblait être la dernière qu'elle verrait, chaque souffle le dernier qu'elle pourrait respirer. Elle émit un gémissement étouffé derrière son bâillon.

_Pourquoi Hotch lui avait-il fait ça ? _

Jennifer laissa retomber sa tête sur l'émail et tira vainement sur ses poignets ensanglantés, attachés aux poignées de la baignoire. Les trainées sombres sur ce blanc immaculé, essence de ses veines torturées, lui donnaient le tournis, l'impression morbide que cette cuvette recueillerait ses premières comme ses dernières gouttes de sang.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte grincer. Sa respiration s'emballa et elle hésita entre se démener comme une folle furieuse ou se tapir dans l'ombre de cette baignoire. La lumière éclata dans la pièce et l'aveugla un instant. Elle grogna alors un peu, balança ses jambes en l'air et tira encore sur ses liens déchirants en hurlant des insultes qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues rouges des efforts qu'elle menait depuis de longues minutes. Hotch apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Il semblait vieilli, soumis, triste et _désolé_. Elle plongea dans ses yeux sombres et entrevit les horreurs qui y défilaient.

_Il allait lui faire du mal et ça le désolait._

Elle s'arracha encore un peu la peau, puis laissa la baignoire recueillir ses larmes de désespoir.

_Que lui avait-elle fait ?_

Elle entendit alors une autre personne approcher d'elle et se mit à trembler. Que voulait dire tout ce cirque ? Etait-ce la personne avec laquelle il se disputait ? Un visage étrangement familier fit son entrée dans son cadre blanc, au dessus d'elle. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise.

_-On va lui enlever ça... J'aime les entendre crier. Pas vous, Agent Hotchner ?_

Elle vit la tête d'Hotch partir un peu en arrière et remarqua la corde à son cou... à la place exacte à laquelle se trouvait son habituelle cravate. Son patron ne répondit pas et grogna un peu en tirant sur la corde qui s'était refermée sur sa gorge. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, les mains tendues, pour retirer le scotch qui cousait ses lèvres roses.

Tremblante, elle le vit s'approcher et laissa ses yeux passer de Foyet à Hotch, puis d'Hotch à Foyet. _Que se passait-il donc ?_

* * *

Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la même incompréhension que ceux de Reid, juste avant. Il avait l'impression de voir leurs visages se confondre sous sa vue troublée par la culpabilité. Il allait aussi devoir la faire souffrir. Elle, l'agent de liaison de l'équipe. Elle qui avait un enfant, une famille. _Comme lui._

Il maintint sa tête d'une main et tira le bâillon avec l'autre, d'un geste sec. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri aigu.

_Si elle criait déjà pour ça..._

Il jeta le scotch à terre et regarda ses lèvres rouges qui ne savaient masquer une moue colérique.

_-L... laissez-moi..._

Son ton n'était pas très sûr et ses yeux remplis de larmes le fixaient, puis se détournaient vers le maître de l'histoire. Il sentit un seau cogner la paume de sa main droite... Il le prit, comme prévu. Il parla enfin. Sa voix semblait sortir d'un autre corps que le sien.

_-On ne peut pas... Ca ne fait que commencer._

Il souleva le seau qui contenait des glaçons et les produits surgelés de son congélateur et les versa sur le frêle corps de son agent. Un cri perçant le frappa violemment tandis qu'un rire aussi glacial que le contenu du seau s'élevait à sa droite.

La jeune femme, le corps secoué de vifs tremblements, se mit à hurler et se débattre comme une folle, pour échapper à la froide brûlure qui mordait sa chair.

_-STOP! STOP! ENLEVEZ CA! HOTCH! JE VOUS HAIS! ARRETEZ !!!_

Il se mordit un peu la lèvre, tentant de faire abstraction de ses paroles, et sentit le Reaper tirer un coup sec sur la corde qui lui servait de laisse. Il était le chien, _le toutou _de cet homme ignoble. Il le laissait lui ordonner les pires atrocités. Il le laissait contrôler la situation.

Il se pencha encore et tourna lentement, d'une main mal assurée, le robinet. L'eau froide se répandit dans la cuvette, sur la jeune femme.

_-Prête pour une baignade forcée, Agent Jareau ?..._

Foyet semblait prendre son pied et lançait des regards amusés à la jeune femme qui avait cessé de crier, trempée et frigorifiée.

_Lui aussi, se sentait gelé._

* * *

Ses larmes chaudes réchauffaient quelques secondes ses joues froides. L'eau glaciale envahissait peu à peu le bac et elle se redressa légèrement pour ne pas avoir la tête sous elle. Elle lança un regard perdu aux deux hommes.

_-Pitié... pitié..._

Elle en était réduite _à supplier_. La peur l'oppressait et le froid la mordait de part en part. Ses lèvres aussi bleues que ses yeux tremblaient pitoyablement devant l'immobilité de ses bourreaux. Elle éclata en sanglots.

_-P... Pour...quoi ?..._

Elle vit Hotch légèrement tressaillir et le visage du Reaper se fendre telle une cicatrice, en un sourire mauvais. Ils ne répondirent pas à sa question. L'eau arriva à la limite de la baignoire et son patron coupa ce jet mortellement froid.

Il fit ensuite doucement le tour de la baignoire et lui fit face. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage tant de remords qu'elle en fut troublée.

Son corps entier s'engourdissait dans ce liquide froid. Sa voix ne voulait plus sortir, sa volonté gelait comme son être.

Elle remarqua deux volutes rouges paître dans l'eau limpide... C'était apaisant dans cet Enfer dont les flammes léchaient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Elle jeta un regard terne vers ses poignets pourpres et lacérés, puis laissa ses yeux glisser sur le reflet du Reaper dans le miroitement du cristal qui l'enveloppait. Elle le vit tirer sur la corde qui maintenait le cou de son patron comme si cela ne la regardait plus, comme si, dans cette baignoire, elle faisait déjà partie d'un autre monde.

Jennifer sortit soudainement de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle sentit une poigne chaude attraper ses fines chevilles et les tirer en l'air. Elle happa une bouchée d'air dans un sifflement surpris, volant ainsi une maigre réserve pour tenir et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Le froid agressa chaque pore de son visage pâli par la terreur et le froid. Elle tenta de tirer sur ses poignets mais ne réussit qu'à rendre l'eau trouble de sang. Elle battit des jambes mais les mains d'Hotch étaient trop fortes pour elle._ Elle étouffait_.

Tout était trouble, tout était _froid_. Elle ne put maintenir plus longtemps sa bouche close et un filet d'eau passa l'étroite barrière de ses lèvres bleues pour s'engouffrer dans ses voies respiratoires. La douleur que cela lui arracha la fit perdre ses dernières réserves d'oxygène. Elle n'avait presque plus la force de se débattre et ses poumons lui hurlaient de respirer. Elle reprit encore désespérément une goulée d'eau, remplissant de manière insoutenable sa cage thoracique déjà bloquée par le froid.

Une main attrapa ses longs cheveux blonds et tira sa tête à la surface. Aveuglée, par la douleur, la panique et l'ombre de la mort, elle toussa et cracha de l'eau sans même prêter attention aux mains qui restaient ancrées à ses chevilles. A peine fut-elle remise, qu'elle fut à nouveau entrainée vers le fond.

_Ils allaient la noyer._

* * *

Deux pieds qui battaient l'air dans un effort incroyable –_mais inutile_- de survie. Il ne voyait que ça. Il ne devait voir que ça. Ne pas fixer ce corps qui se révoltait sous l'eau, ces poignets déchirés qui saignaient abondamment par sa faute ou alors ce visage flou derrière la surface glacée qui hurlait sa douleur et qui mourait sous ses yeux.

Il tremblait. Il avait du mal à résister à cette situation. Même s'il ne devait que tirer sur deux chevilles, même si les cris de sa collègue étaient assourdis par l'eau... Il n'en pouvait plus. _Il étouffait avec elle._

Le Reaper la repêcha à nouveau. Il attendit un peu. Sentit la corde se serrer autour de son cou. Il tira à nouveau. Elle disparut encore dans un tourbillon de bulles qui hurlaient chacune la vie qui s'enfuyait de ce corps immergé.

Foyet tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux d'ange... La torture continua encore de longues minutes. Le corps s'usait de plus en plus vite, sans force. JJ était brisée.

Elle finit enfin par s'évanouir. Fatigue ? Froid ? Perte trop importante de sang ? Les trois, peut-être...

Il lâcha ses pieds qui retombèrent mollement dans l'eau froide, triste bras pour bercer le sommeil d'une si belle femme.

Foyet retira le bouchon et laissa l'eau rose s'évacuer dans un lointain et écœurant gargouillis.

Aaron se laissa doucement tomber à genoux, sur le carrelage qui lui semblait chaud par rapport aux chevilles de sa collègue.

Le Reaper prit enfin la parole.

_-Je vous croyais plus fort que ça... Vous êtes à genoux après seulement deux... bouchées. Agent Hotchner, vous êtes un petit joueur. Vous manquez de courage... Je vous donne un peu de puissance, des cas intéressants et vous vous montrez aussi impuissant qu'un adolescent qui doit planter le drapeau pour la première fois... Vous vous soumettez comme une pédale et vous ne savez même pas donner le plaisir qu'il convient. Si je devais vous payer pour vos performances, je donnerais moins qu'aux putes qui font le trottoir pour trois dollars de l'heure... Et après, c'est moi l'impuissant... _

L'homme à terre, envahi par une colère sourde, rugit et voulut se jeter sur son interlocuteur mais la corde à son cou étrangla la vengeance et transforma la mugissement en couinement plaintif.

_-Sht... Une connerie et je tue tout le monde... Levez-vous Agent Hotchner, j'veux encore vous voir faire le trottoir pour moi._

Hotch, tremblant de haine, lança un dernier regard à JJ profondément endormie sur la glace, et suivit Foyet, les yeux fêlés et le corps fendu.

Il priait pour que le bourreau se retourne violemment, qu'il mette un terme à cette spirale de déchéance. _Mais aucune ignominie ne semblait vouloir lui être épargnée._

* * *

_"Quelle que soit la langue qui l'exprime, la prière est une humiliation ; la demande, une déchéance, la supplication, une indignité." __Yvette Naubert_

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

_« C'est après les brûlures que les plaies suintent. » Olivier Carré_

_Le calme_. Toutes ses forces étaient tournées vers ce mot apaisant, capable d'arrêter cette respiration sifflante qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Il se rappelait avec _calme_ ce qui venait de se passer.

Appelé en urgence par un e-mail, il avait débarqué chez Hotch. Il se souvint du silence qui régnait dans le couloir désert. _Une voiture de police était passée en trombe dans la rue._ Il avait frappé deux fois et la porte s'était ouverte dans un grincement à faire pâlir de jalousie les metteurs en scène de film d'horreur. Et il l'avait vue. _JJ_, étendue sur le sol.

Sa respiration sifflante monta encore dans les aigus. Il se remémora alors des images qu'il appréciait... _La chasse_... Une fois apaisé, il replongea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

Un mannequin étendu de tout son long, la tête dans une flaque de sang... Le crâne crevé de cette poupée laissait encore fuir un filet de sang. Son cœur avait eu un raté. Imprudent, il s'était avancé vers elle. Et enfin, ce noir, _ce calme_... Puis, la conscience de s'être fait piéger lui avait doucement picoté la gorge, les poignets, le bassin et les chevilles... Endroits zébrés par une corde solide.

Il avait alors entendu, dés son réveil, de nombreux gémissements provenant tantôt du salon, tantôt de ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Il avait d'abord reconnu _Spencer Reid_, puis _Jennifer Jareau_.

Il avait souffert d'entendre. Souffert de ne rien pouvoir faire. Puis tout était redevenu silencieux. _Lugubrement silencieux_.

Il en était là... et quoi que l'avenir lui réserve, il ne devait surtout pas céder à la panique.

Il fixa le lampadaire aveuglant au dessus de la table sur laquelle il était couché, qui le scrutait de ses yeux jaunes. Il se sentait visé, espionné et découvert. Mal à l'aise aussi.

Il tourna des yeux encore éblouis où dansait une farandole de taches multicolores, vers l'obscurité du salon. Quelles horreurs venaient-ils de s'y dérouler ? Il laissa errer son regard sur son corps à moitié nu, sanglé à la table... Et quelles délicates attentions lui réservait-on ? Sa respiration sifflante et haletante s'emballa encore.

Le calme. Il devait rester calme. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à un orchestre... Un violon _qui crie_... Une clarinette qui _vomit un son pur et déchirant_... Un trombone _qui expire_... Il sursauta presque sur sa table et se mit à trembler lorsqu'il entendit plus qu'il ne vit des ombres se mouvoir dans le salon.

La lumière qui l'exposait comme une macabre œuvre d'art découvrit peu à peu l'anonymat des personnes qui approchaient. Il ne put réprimer un hoquet surpris, contrebasse dans ses sifflements de flûte.

_Le calme_. Il devait être _calme._

Il lança un regard mécontent vers Hotch, son ami de toujours, à la droite de Foyet... Il remarqua ensuite la laisse qui guidait son collègue comme un chien galeux et battu. Couvert de sang, le regard vide, Aaron semblait vaincu.

Il tenta de conserver une certaine paix extérieure, même si son corps entier bouillonnait de rage : comment son ami pouvait-il ne pas réagir, ne pas se battre ? Pourquoi cet air résolu ?

Foyet coupa court à ses interrogations personnelles en grinçant quelques mots à son égard.

_-Agent Rossi... Quel honneur de voir un tel monstre... sacré du profilage à notre table. J'espère que l'apéritif sonore vous a plu... _

Ses yeux déments le transperçaient et fouillaient son corps attaché. Rossi lui lança un regard mauvais mais tenta la diplomatie et l'ironie.

_-L'honneur est partagé. En quoi consistait l'apéritif ?_

Le Reaper ne répondit pas et tendit un livre à Aaron.

_-Peu importe... Nous allons passer au plat principal. J'ai constaté après de brèves recherches que vous étiez un excellent écrivain... Que vous étiez même à la base du profilage. En fait... Ce métier vous colle un peu à la peau, non ?_

David se mit doucement à trembler, en voyant son ami s'approcher de lui, sur le rythme lent et posé du débit des paroles du psychopathe.

_-Euh... Effectivement..._

Un éclat argenté accrocha ses yeux et il remarqua le cutter que serrait la main d'Hotch.

_-Autant rendre le littéraire, littéral._

Rossi sursauta et son regard glissa du livre, au visage désolé d'Aaron, pour finir sur la fine lame.

_Le calme n'avait plus aucune raison d'être._

* * *

Une page blanche et poilue ouverte à sa plume tranchante s'étendait sous ses yeux étrangement habitué désormais à lire colère, incompréhension et peur dans le regard de ses proches.

Il lut rapidement les premières phrases de l'introduction du bouquin de David.  
_« Le profilage criminel est une méthode permettant à des enquêteurs de déterminer le profil psychologique d'un criminel. En criminologie moderne, on considère en général qu'elle est la troisième étape des investigations policières : la première étant l'analyse d'indices, voie ouverte par Scotland Yard au XIXe siècle, et la seconde l'étude du crime en lui-même. »_

Il sentit sa main trembler, perdre ses forces et son courage... Il serra alors plus fort l'objet dans sa main avant de se pencher sur sa victime. Il sentit le souffle perçant de Rossi balayer ses cheveux en bataille.

_-Aaron ! Qu'est-ce que tu... ?... Comment peux-tu faire ça à tes hommes ?!_

Il sentait la panique et les _reproches_ dans son ton. Mais il posa la lame effilé sur le torse de son collègue. Il exerça une légère pression et elle s'enfonça avec une facilité écœurante dans la poitrine charnue de Rossi. Celui-ci gémit violemment. Il commença la phrase, imprimant studieusement chacune des lettres.

Il évitait d'écouter les gémissements de Rossi, ses insultes... Il évitait ses regards, son sang qui coulait le long de ses flancs. Il poursuivait. Il entendit du mouvement à côté de lui. Foyet avait pris une marmite et la remplissait d'eau. Il la posa allègrement sur la plaque chauffante.

David, dans un souffle coupé par la torture lente et brûlante, se mit à murmurer à son intention.

_-Aaron... que... se passe-t-il... ? Qu'est-ce qui... t'oblige à faire ça ?_

Il baissa ses yeux pleins de larmes et laissa aller sa rage d'impuissance sur Rossi, agrandissant les lettres incarnates. Appuyant jusqu'à trouver les côtes. Les cris de David s'élevèrent comme auraient voulu éclater les siens. _Comme auraient voulu sortir les explications et les excuses._

Pourquoi des questions aussi _stupides_ ? Pourquoi cette colère dans les yeux de cet homme qui n'imaginait pas un seul instant ce qu'il vivait en ce moment... ? Pourquoi Rossi ne comprenait-il pas le mal qu'il s'infligeait lui-même, _moralement_, pour eux ?

Il s'attaqua, _comme fou_, au ventre tendu et gras de son collègue, agrandit la lame et la planta avec violence, s'éclaboussant de sang et de honte. Il continua cependant, n'entendant plus les cris, n'entendant plus que sa colère, son impuissance et le miroir de douleurs qu'il se renvoyait dans le crâne. Les faire souffrir, c'était _sa punition_. Sa punition pour avoir laissé Foyet prendre le contrôle de lui, pour l'avoir laissé le souiller... _Pour être son esclave_.

Il se mit à raturer brutalement ce qu'il avait écrit, pris d'un incontrôlable besoin de voir ce rouge se répandre sur lui, de voir les yeux de son ami se fermer. Dépassé par sa frénésie, il hurla enfin à son tour avec son collègue mutilé, dans le flou de cette défaite cuisante.

_C'était animal._

Il jeta enfin le cutter au sol et se mit à gémir sourdement. La corde autour de son cou se serra alors tellement violemment qu'il se retrouva à terre dans le sang de son ami.

Il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et constata abasourdi l'étendue du massacre. Le ventre de Rossi, miraculeusement conscient, n'était qu'un tas de chair en lambeaux.

Hébété il regarda sa chemise pourpre et le sang qui gouttait toujours de la table où il passait si peu de repas.

Il leva les yeux vers la lampe qui le jugeait sous sa clarté accablante.

_Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça._

Il se leva en chancelant, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et sentit qu'on lui glissait brutalement une marmite dans les mains. _Il devait continuer, ne pas penser._ Comme un zombie, il se tourna vers Rossi.

Aaron Hotchner toujours impeccable et impassible _n'était plus._

* * *

Sa gorge avait arrêté de gémir depuis longtemps... Son corps déchiré hurlait grâce à la place de sa bouche éclaboussée de sang... Il espérait se faire bientôt engloutir par l'inconscience... _Seule issue à sa douleur._

Rossi, les paupières à presque closes vit son collègue avancer vers lui, _funestement_... Une marmite d'eau portée à ébullition en main.

Sa respiration sifflante se propulsa encore plus rapidement dans la pièce... Il aurait voulu ramener son ami à la raison mais il semblait coupé de toute raison. Il ne put que pleurer encore, silencieusement, privé de sa voix.

L'énorme récipient se pencha doucement vers lui et il entrevit les affres brûlants de ce trou béant se déverser sur son corps meurtri. Il hurla une dernière fois. Puis _le calme _l'assomma brutalement.

Il ne sentit pas la chaleur ronger sa peau. _Et quelque part, c'était déjà ça de gagner._

* * *

Un énorme bruit de fer, _gong de la fin de cette partie du jeu_, éclata dans la cuisine. Il baissa doucement la tête et remarqua la marmite au sol.

Le Reaper ricanait de manière morbide tandis que lui, restait debout, à fixer bêtement cette preuve de sa cruauté. Il se sentait ignoble et pourtant si détaché, maintenant.

Il lança un regard perdu à son bourreau qui s'esclaffait sans honte sous ses yeux voilés.

_-J'ai failli vous dire de faire attention aux ratures... car une fois que c'est écrit, c'est un peu... indélébile. Mais il faut croire que tous ces écrits ne vous plaisaient pas du tout... Vous l'avez massacré... Enfin, c'est le métier qui rentre, si je puis dire. _

Il lut une certaine fierté dans son regard et il se sentit défaillir. Il avait envie de vomir dans cette cuisine témoin des pires atrocités qu'un homme puisse faire à son prochain. Cette pièce autrefois chaleureuse à ses yeux... _Salle de tortures aujourd'hui_.

Il se laissa doucement guider par la corde qui se tendait à nouveau... Il n'avait plus de volonté. Il ne se sentait même plus humain.

Non, il n'était qu'un animal qui se battait pour la survie des autres... Une bête à vif qui voulait se venger de son sort à tout prix... _et contre n'importe qui._

_« L'homme est un loup pour l'homme. » Thomas Hobbes _

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir de sentir que son travail plaît ! =) Excusez les possibles fautes d'orthographe ou de tapes de ce chapitre, j'ai dû le clôturer rapidement !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

_« Le sommeil de la raison engendre des monstres. » Francisco de Goya_

Un regard vide traversait le salon en tremblant de peur et de honte. Son corps, recroquevillé sur le canapé verni de sang, attendait que le Reaper vienne le chercher, l'amène encore au bord de la folie, _au bord de ses limites._

_Il avait peur._

Autant de lui-même que de cet homme qui semblait raviver un _monstre_ tapi en lui... Une bête d'une cruauté sans limite. Par flash, il revoyait le cutter transperçant le ventre de son ami. Il se frotta nerveusement le visage pour tenter de se ranimer à la réalité et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il baissa un regard fuyant au sol et regarda Spencer à ses pieds.

Il n'osait s'approcher de Reid, toujours étendu à terre, un couteau dans le ventre, craignant de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de lui-même et de le massacrer _comme Rossi_. Une larme glissa sur ses joues éclaboussées des souffrances de David. Il était secoué de spasmes entrecoupés par des gémissements. Et si le mal était entré en lui en même temps que _le sang _du tueur? Et s'il n'était pas meilleur que Foyet, mais _bien pire_... ? Il regarda son jeune agent inconscient. _Saurait-il à nouveau se contrôler en restant à ses côtés?_

Il ressentait une rage insensée -_quoique assourdie par le calme et l'obscurité de la pièce_- contre le sort, contre ses agents et contre Foyet. Incapable de s'en prendre à l'irréel et dans la crainte qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa famille, il n'avait qu'un seul choix : passer ses nerfs sur _son équipe_.

Il ne supportait plus le poids des tortures qu'il leur infligeait, les questions et la colère qu'ils lui témoignaient. Il se leva doucement du canapé et s'approcha de Spencer, spectre qui le hantait, et toucha le manche qui se dressait sinistrement hors de son ventre, preuve de sa cruauté.

Il hésita puis toucha sa peau, s'attendant à être submergé par une colère incommensurable, une envie de tuer, _un flot d'envies perverties par son besoin de lui faire mal_... Mais à la place il frissonna encore plus. Son visage était froid et son souffle tiède, irrégulier. Il écouta son cœur et eut des nausées à chaque fois qu'il ratait un battement. _Allait-il en mourir _?

Tout en caressant et parsemant le visage de son jeune agent de trainées ocre, il repensa aux premières phrases du tueur... Il devait soi-disant avouer quelque chose... Qu'il était aussi un _assassin_ ? Un _monstre_ ? Qu'il ne méritait pas son équipe ?... Il était désespéré et sans réponses. Il se demandait vraiment s'il y avait quelque chose à dire...

Il appuya plus fort ses doigts _monstrueux_ par lesquels il torturait, sur le visage si fragile de Spencer... Sur son crâne si rempli et pourtant si vide de compréhension au moment des souffrances... Il pourrait fermer sa main et l'éclater entre ses doigts.

Il regrettait d'avoir choisi un appartement dans un immeuble si calme. Son seul voisin de palier n'était jamais là. La concierge presqu'entièrement sourde habitait en dessous... Et au-dessus, il n'y avait que cette nuit noire qui se moquait de lui. Une nuit noire qui n'en finissait pas et qui nourrissait ses propres pensées désarticulées de sens.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Reid, pour échapper à cette panique mêlée de culpabilité qui le prenait dés qu'il laissait entrer en lui cette obscurité et cette sinistre impression d'être seul au milieu de _l'Enfer._ Il n'arrivait plus à penser à son fils qu'il avait déjà amené ici, qui avait joué aux petites voitures à l'endroit-même où gisait Spencer dans une flaque de sang. Il n'arrivait plus à se voir en train de donner un bain à Jack sans avoir froid, sans sentir l'eau entrer dans ses poumons. Enfin, il n'imaginait plus les repas qu'il passait avec son garçon, dans la cuisine aujourd'hui incarnate. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet appartement avaient été violemment souillés... Lui-même se sentait impur, monstrueux en ces funestes lieux.

Il caressa le front de Reid se demandant s'il pensait, là où il était, s'il lui en voulait, s'il comprenait ou s'il _souffrait_ encore...

Une voix le fit sursauter dans la contemplation de son agent.

_-Le suivant est prêt... Réveillé. Agent Hotchner, plus besoin de vous acharner sur l'Agent Reid : il est inconscient... Il ne sentirait rien et vous utiliseriez vos forces pour rien. Venez, j'ai encore envie de vous voir faire la pute pour moi._

Hotch lança un regard implorant au visage fermé mais paisible de Spencer, comme s'il espérait qu'il lui donnerait une grâce que le Reaper semblait ne pas vouloir lui accorder.

Le tueur ramassa la corde qui pendait de son cou et tira un peu sur la laisse de fortune. Il le suivit à contrecœur, effrayé de ce qui allait suivre : et si la nouvelle épreuve réveillait à nouveau ce _monstre _qui sommeillait en lui, s'il devenait à nouveau _incapable de réprimer ses pulsions ?_

Il garda un religieux silence, regardant fébrilement autour de lui, espérant trouver un signe qui lui permettrait d'avoir confiance à lui, qui lui permettrait de se contrôler... _Mais même le portrait de son fils était éclaboussé de sang._

* * *

Une contorsion _grotesque_ d'un corps presque nu. Des pieds qui battaient l'air vainement. Des poings liés qui s'envolaient jusqu'à ce que les solides liens ne les stoppent brutalement. Un concerto de rugissements de rage et de honte résonnait contre les parois d'une chambre, tantôt puissant, tantôt étranglé par une corde qui était glissée sur une gorge large, empêchant tous mouvements brusques de l'individu dont le la tête était recouverte par un sac en toile.

Couché sur un lit, les muscles gonflés d'adrénaline et de colère, Morgan se débattait comme un _diable_ pour faire céder les entraves qui le maintenaient au matelas depuis de longues minutes. Il était désorienté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer quand il était arrivé chez Hotch. _Pourquoi donc avait-il été assommé ? _

Il entendit un craquement cinglant au niveau du sommier du lit et continua sa danse _macabre_ pour se libérer.  
Il sentit un léger courant d'air sur son corps dévoilé et arrêta directement tous mouvements pour tendre l'oreille. Des pas lents s'approchaient de lui. La voix d'Hotch s'éleva juste à côté de lui.

_-Si tu cries, ce sera pire._

Immobile et encore plus perdu, il garda le silence, espérant que son patron continuerait un peu plus loin, _qu'il lui expliquerait la situation_... _Forcément_, Hotch n'était pas l'instigateur de cette mascarade, il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre... Il sentit qu'on posait sa main droite sur quelque chose de dur. Il tremblait légèrement et, à tâtons, il parcourut l'objet de la main, espérant trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

_Une planche... ?_

Un sifflement menaçant déchira l'air et un bruit mat suivi d'un craquement percuta ses tympans. Il lui fallut une demi seconde avec d'hurler de douleur et de retirer sa main qui venait d'être frappée par un marteau.

_-HOTCH ! VOUS ETES MALADE ?!!!_

Il tenta de lui envoyer son poing dans ce qu'il présumait être l'endroit où devait se trouver sa figure, mais la corde l'empêcha d'atteindre son but. Il entendit la voix calme mais tremblante d'Hotch.

_-Tu as crié._

Il sentit une poigne ferme prendre sa main cassée et déplacer les os qui crièrent à nouveau en même temps que Derek qui tentait de retirer sa main. Son patron la plaqua sur la planche et un claquement retentit. Il sursauta de douleur et sentit son corps se cambrer. Un objet froid venait de transpercer sa main. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

Il n'était plus que sanglé à son sort. _Mais cloué._

* * *

Hotch lança un regard hébété sur le corps de Morgan dont la peau sombre suintait la peur, un pistolet à clous dans un poing et un marteau dans l'autre. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre... Et seul le reflet de ce corps en sueur laissait apercevoir les mouvements compulsifs qui s'échappaient de son collègue. Il contourna doucement le lit, tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas à nouveau être l'auteur d'un bain de sang effroyable.

Il voyait le contour des veines gonflées de colère de Morgan dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de son autre main, inerte. Il se pencha un peu vers elle pour placer une deuxième planchette de bois en dessous, lorsque soudain, elle se réveilla comme une _immonde_ bête noire et l'attrapa au cou.

Il se mit à gémir légèrement en sentant l'air bloqué dans ses poumons.

_-POURQUOI ?! _

Le rugissement avait flamboyé dans la pièce froide. Hotch ne pouvait pas répondre, il secoua un peu la tête tout en tentant de se libérer de cette main qui le secouait comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Derek avait une force incroyable. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

_-HOTCH !! REPONDEZ !_

S'il mourrait, sa famille le suivrait... et son équipe aussi. Il serra le marteau dans sa main et le pistolet à clous qu'il tenait dans l'autre. Il gifla l'air avant d'atteindre le bras qui craqua violemment, le lâchant enfin. Le cri de Morgan déchira la pièce.

_Un cri vaut un clou._

Il appliqua le pistolet contre son bras et appuya sur la gâchette. Derek se mit à se débattre plus vivement en hurlant.

_-HOTCH ! MERDE ! SALAUD !_

_Trois cris. Trois clous._

Il appliqua sur son ventre tremblant de rage et de douleur le canon. _Un_.  
Il le posa sur son torse qui se soulevait de manière erratique, évitant de justesse la main clouée à la planche qui frôla son visage. _Deux._  
Il n'entendait plus les cris qu'il déchaînait chez son ami. Il finit par planter un dernier clou au niveau de son nombril. _Trois. _

Soudain, un brusque coup de pied s'enfonça dans son ventre blessé, brûlé... _souillé._ Et il hurla à son tour de douleur. Le Reaper avait beau lui avoir donné des antidouleurs afin qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il lui demandait plus facilement, là, ils ne le protégèrent pas de la violence du choc. Son marteau et son pistolet glissèrent de ses mains poisseuse.

Il se laissa tomber à terre, aveuglé par la douleur et la colère. Les pieds victorieux de Morgan battaient toujours l'air en espérant l'atteindre.

_-ENFOIRE ! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN VOUS ! POURQUOI ?!_

Hotch se releva péniblement, les yeux embrumé par les lancements qui remontaient son ventre.

_Des cris. Des clous._

Emplis de rage pour ce coup, pour ces accusations qui le déchiraient, il ramassa ses deux armes, gémissant légèrement en se pliant. Il serra dans sa main gauche le marteau, le leva et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur les jambes qui frappaient l'air dans le but de le blesser. Morgan hurla encore. Il se mit à le frapper avec une _colère _mêlée à la _folie de l'impuissance_, sentant son sang éclabousser sa chemise déjà carmin, son visage déformé par la fureur et ses mains meurtrières. Les craquements secondaient les cris. Il vit un os blanc, étrange contraste sur son corps, jaillir brusquement de sa jambe et la voix éraillée de Morgan perça ses tympans sourds.

Il brisa encore ses jambes et y ajouta des clous, partout, encore. Pour tous les cris. Il devait le faire. Il devait bien le faire _sinon... _Et puis, il se débarrassait de façon _morbide_ de son impuissance en écrasant Morgan. Oui, il se rendait enfin _puissant_.

Il n'entendait plus les reproches de Morgan. Il ne voyait que son sang, que ses os qui se broyaient si facilement sous son marteau, que ses clous qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair, _partout._

Après un long moment, il s'arrêta enfin, épuisé. Derek ne bougeait plus. La folie se dissipait doucement. L'obscurité recouvrait son crime... Mais il apercevait légèrement plusieurs fractures ouvertes au niveau de ses jambes... et des dizaines de clous qui saillaient hors des plaies qui _suintaient le sang_.

Il lâcha ses armes et se laissa glisser au sol. Il se roula en boule et attendit la suite. Comme un _fauve_ en cage. Comme un _homme brisé _qui tente de retenir en lui les derniers fragments d'humanité. _Comme un monstre qui ne veut s'avouer ce qu'il est devenu._

_« Quiconque lutte contre des monstres devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour. » __Friedrich Nietzsche_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

_« La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps. » Publius Syrus_

Un mauvais pressentiment parcourut son corps, la faisant frémir légèrement. Il s'enroula dans son ventre et finit par sortir dans un gémissement pitoyable. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et ses membres étendus sur un sol confortable mais froid semblaient être des entités à parts entières qui tressaillaient selon leur bon plaisir.

Elle ne savait juger si c'était vraiment le froid qui la secouait autant... ou si, simplement, la peur et l'impression d'un danger imminent y étaient pour quelque chose. Paradoxalement, elle restait allongée, inerte sur ce sol, à plat ventre... Malgré le présage de la mort qui était répandu à ses côtés, dans le salon. _Du sang._

Emily s'éveillait mais gardait les yeux fermés, s'accrochant encore un peu au sommeil, à l'inconscience, redoutant la vérité. _Trop violente _sans doute.

Ses yeux finirent quand même par accepter _la réalité _-éclosion de deux fleurs fébriles et aussi sombres que les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la pièce- et elle remarqua la tache écarlate dans laquelle elle baignait.

Elle suivit le cours de cette rivière pourpre et sursauta en remarquant un autre corps près du sien. Il était tellement froid qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ni senti.

Elle se releva doucement sur les coudes et regarda la forme glaciale et fantomatique qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle vit d'abord un visage angélique, une cascade de mèches bouclées et _souillées_ de sang séché.

_-R... eid..._

Elle s'approcha un peu et se raidit en remarquant la lame qui s'enfonçait profondément dans ses entrailles. Pic _monstrueux_ et incongru qui l'effraya. Glacée, elle prit son poignet et tenta de percevoir un pouls. Il était faible, irrégulier, mais toujours là.

Paniquée, elle lâcha ce bras qui semblait plus mort que vif et fouilla la pièce des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur un appareil noir, posé sur une table basse.

_Un téléphone._

Elle se leva en vacillant et courut jusqu'au téléphone. Elle arracha presque le combiné mais elle n'entendit qu'un silence plus profond encore que celui de l'appartement. Aucune tonalité. Les fils de l'appareil étaient coupés. Elle plongea une main fébrile et désespérée dans sa poche pour trouver son portable, mais elle ne rencontra que le tissu du pantalon.

Emily ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Ni ce qu'elle faisait ici, chez Hotch, à côté d'un Spencer poignardé. _Et où était son patron ? _Ne voyant aucune réponse lui venir à l'esprit, elle lança un second regard circulaire à la pièce et vit rapidement l'entrée.

_Sortie_, dans son cas.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de l'entrée et trébucha sur la main mollement étalée de Reid qui semblait vouloir la retenir près de lui, de son sommeil trop profond pour être bénéfique.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson horrifié, mais continua à marcher vite. Pour Spencer. Et puis... _Peut-être que le tueur était toujours ici_... Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement de l'aide. Haletante, elle arriva devant sa seule chance de sortir et porta une main tremblante sur la poignée froide. Elle tenta en vain de la tourner, de la faire céder en la serrant plus fort, mais finit par lâcher prise, consciente de sa _défaite_.

_Elle était enfermée dans l'appartement._

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans ses tempes. Fallait-il hurler ? Fallait-il se cacher ? Y avait-il encore quelqu'un ici ? Quelqu'un d'autre que Spencer et elle, du moins...

Elle trembla un peu, contre la porte qui était fermée sur son unique moyen de fuir, tentant de se remémorer tous les gestes d'autodéfense qu'elle avait appris en entrant au FBI.

Elle lâcha doucement la poignée, respira profondément et repartit le plus silencieusement possible sur ses pas. Elle aurait voulu retirer le couteau du ventre de son collègue pour avoir une arme à brandir contre un possible assaillant. Mais elle savait que ce couteau l'empêchait de se vider de son sang... _Il bloquait l'hémorragie._ Elle chassa donc cette mauvaise idée et lança un regard inquiet vers le benjamin de l'équipe. Si elle ne trouvait pas vite la clé de cette foutue porte, il allait mourir. Un élan d'anxiété la parcourut. Electrique, il la fit doucement trembler.

Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de clé à l'intérieur. _Peut-être fallait-il crier_.

Prentiss dut alors se battre violemment contre son besoin primaire d'expulser la peur : il lui fallait d'abord être sûre qu'ils étaient seuls.

Les sens en alerte, le corps tendu comme une corde d'arc, elle balaya encore la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une arme, quelconque. Elle prit un vase allongé capable de tenir dans une main. Elle espérait trouver mieux. Surtout si le tueur avait son arme... Et celle de Spencer.

Emily avança alors d'un pas circonspect vers sa droite, vers d'autres pièces. Elle manquait d'air, se forçant à respirer peu et dans un silence torturant. Elle avait mal au cœur et avait l'impression de distinguer à chaque seconde des ombres passer dans son dos. Son imagination et sa terreur se liaient contre la conscience fragile qu'elle avait des événements. Elle vit une lumière et se dirigea vers cette lueur blafarde, seul espoir dans cet infernal appartement.

Emily déboucha alors dans la cuisine et dut se mordre violemment le poing pour ne pas hurler. La surprise passée, elle fut secouée de sanglots nauséeux qui lui retournaient atrocement les tripes. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas décrocher les yeux de _cette poupée de sang _qui gisait sur la table de la cuisine, éclairée par un lustre.

Elle pataugeait dans l'hémoglobine... dispersée en flaques, en éclaboussures. Le sol carrelé de la cuisine en était devenu sinistrement glissant. Elle s'approcha, tremblante, comme un zombie et prit doucement le bras de Rossi. Elle découvrit rapidement un pouls. Elle lança un regard hagard et perdu sur le tronc de cet homme.

Le ventre et le torse étaient striés, rouges, vifs, couverts de cloques, de brûlures, de lambeaux de chairs qui pendaient mollement sur une peau d'où _suintait_ encore l'atrocité du moment passé.

Son estomac remonta brutalement dans sa bouche et elle vomit de la bile dans le sang de son collègue. L'odeur infecte du liquide incarnat se mêlait à celle non-moins délicate du contenu de son estomac. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, n'arrivant plus à aligner ses pensées.

Un type s'en était pris à Spencer et Rossi. Avait-il attaqué le reste de l'équipe ? Etait-elle _le dessert ? _

Son cœur semblait s'être décroché et manquait des battements dans sa terrible envolée. La peur entière glissait dans ses veines glacée d'horreur. Elle recula doucement, pour s'éloigner de cette lumière aveuglante, horrible, _qui la scrutait_... Qui la mettait en évidence.

Elle avait envie _d'hurler._ Elle _avait besoin_ d'hurler. Elle serra brutalement les poings et le vase se rompit dans sa main, éclatant dans un énorme bruit de vaisselle brisée. Elle sentit son sang goûter dans l'entrée de la cuisine, dégoulinant de manière écœurante sur la moquette qui la menait dans un autre couloir. Elle n'y fit pas attention... Et gardait les morceaux coupants dans sa paume déchirée. Elle ouvrit la première porte et vit la baignoire dans laquelle gisait JJ. Elle referma doucement la porte pour laisser la jeune femme blonde à un sommeil peut-être définitif. Elle continua et vit encore deux portes. Elle ouvrit la première.

L'obscurité était encore plus forte que dans le couloir et elle ne distinguait que vaguement un corps dont les jambes étaient en morceaux. Il était allongé sur un lit... Elle reconnut Morgan. Elle ferma la porte, _hébétée._

Emily arriva enfin à la dernière porte. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait Hotch. Etendu dans une position grotesque, _à moitié mort_. Peut-être accompagné du tueur. Mais elle était prête à se battre, avec n'importe qui... Pour sa vie. Pour celle de ses collègues.

Elle poussa le battant et eut un hoquet de surprises. Assis sur un lit d'enfant, couvert de sang de la tête au pied, débraillé, le regard fuyant et fou, Aaron Hotchner tenait fermement une batte de baseball dans ses mains. Il lui lança un regard vide et se leva.

_-M...on... Dieu... Hotch... Les autres... ils... ils sont..._

Une voix atone sortit de la bouche de son patron.

_-Massacrés ? Presque morts ? __Morts ?_

Emily ne comprenait plus rien.

_-Euh... Vous... vous n'avez rien ?..._

Il s'approcha d'elle et Emily remarqua que la jointure de ses doigts devenait blanche tellement il serrait fort la batte.

_-Ce n'est pas la question. La question... Soit... qu'ai-je à avouer ?... Soit... combien de temps vas-tu mettre avant de fermer les yeux ?_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, perdue, ne voulant pas comprendre.

_-H... otch... Il... Il faut qu'on... sorte... Qu'on appelle les secours..._

Il secoua la tête.

_-Tu n'as rien compris._

Elle sentit le coup plus qu'elle ne le vit arriver et dans un bruit mat et horrible, elle le reçut violemment dans l'estomac. Pliée en deux de douleur, elle tomba au sol et haleta de manière erratique.

Elle se traina dans le couloir. Il la rattrapa facilement. Il la frappa encore, dans le dos, cette fois. Un long cri sinistre répondit au craquement de ses côtes. La douleur l'aveuglait et elle tomba à plat ventre. Les poings serrés sur les morceaux du vase. Une main la retourna brutalement et elle vit que le visage de son patron était déformé par une _folie_ effrayante. Dans un réflexe vital, elle enfonça brutalement un long fragment de porcelaine dans le ventre d'Hotchner. Celui-ci hurla et recula vivement, permettant à Emily de se lever et de courir jusqu'au salon, oubliant les lancements provoqués par les deux violents coups reçus.

Aucune issue. _Aucune._ Elle se mit à pleurer en arrivant dans la pièce dans laquelle reposait Spencer.

Des pas approchaient. Fébrile, elle balaya encore une fois la pièce et attrapa le téléphone. Elle se sentait absurde, mais elle trouverait bien autre chose pour l'arrêter par après. _Du moins, elle l'espérait._

Son patron entra dans la pièce, le visage tiré par la douleur. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer le morceau qui dépassait maintenant de son abdomen. Elle lui balança de toutes ses forces le téléphone mais il eut le réflexe de protéger son visage de son bras.

_-HOTCH ! NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !_

Elle se dit que peut-être si elle hurlait, les voisins allaient réagir. Les traits de son patron étaient déformés par la colère, désormais. Il marcha droit vers elle. Emily tenta de courir dans l'autre coin mais Hotch lui décocha un énorme coup de batte en pleine poitrine. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à terre. Sans défense. Aux pieds d'un _fou_. Un sifflement déchira l'air et s'abattit sur elle avec force. Les coups vinrent de partout. Les cris étaient insuffisants pour égaler la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Il la retournait dans tous les sens pour la frapper partout, pour _broyer_ tous ses os, pour _meurtrir_ chaque parcelle de peau... Jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience gagne le combat qu'elle menait contre un homme plus fort... _Et armé de folie._

* * *

Des claquements étouffés par une moquette épaisse s'approchaient doucement, dans un silence _funeste et glacial_.

Tout de rose vêtue, Garcia avançait allègrement dans un couloir. Il était 5h du matin... mais elle avait reçu un message urgent de son patron.

En plusieurs années, elle avait appris une chose essentielle : il ne fallait pas faire attendre un profiler. Encore moins _Aaron Hotchner_.

Elle arriva enfin devant sa porte, légèrement endormie. Elle se donna deux bonnes claques pour se réveiller et frappa. La porte qui n'était pas fermée s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. La joyeuse informaticienne trembla légèrement devant cet étrange et sombre présage. Elle passa doucement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_-Euh... Monsieur ? _

Il faisait très sombre dans l'appartement. Après une longue hésitation, elle décida d'entrer et d'allumer une lampe. Elle poussa donc la porte, tâtonna le mur de droite et appuya sur un interrupteur.

Un long cri annonça la lumière. Un énorme œil de sang l'observait du mur en face d'elle. Horrifiée, elle baissa doucement les yeux et remarqua de nombreuses traces écarlates. Tremblante, elle sortit son portable et appela les secours... Les mots vinrent comme des automatismes... et une fois dits, ils s'effaçaient de sa mémoire.

Elle avança, secouée de spasmes, tout en gardant les secours en ligne. Elle étouffa un hoquet d'horreur. Emily gisait dans une flaque de sang... Son regard suivit les traces de pas qui s'éloignait du corps de sang et elle vit Hotch, couvert de sang, qui riait tristement en tenant Reid dans ses bras. Il semblait au bord de la crise de folie.

_-M...Monsieur... ?..._

Hotch lui lança un regard perdu et brisé.

_-J'avoue... J'aurais dû... accepter le marché._

Il se mit à nouveau à rire de manière grotesque, brisé, en miette, aussi humain que le Reaper était sensible. _Son rire convulsif et douloureux se transforma vite en sanglots de honte et en cris horribles._ Il serra encore le corps de Spencer contre lui, comme _une poupée de chiffon_.

_-Je... suis... désolé... Désolé... Ils... ils n'avaient rien demandé..._

Garcia lâcha son portable qui tomba sans un bruit sur la moquette trempée. Elle était observée par des murs éclaboussés dont les oreilles étaient déchirées par les cris de personnes innocentes piégées par les sentiments qu'elles portaient à leur patron. _N'y avait-il plus grande torture que de voir, de subir et de ne pouvoir rien faire ?_

_« Comme la nuit paraît longue à la douleur qui s'éveille. » __Horace_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ses yeux parcouraient attentivement et pour la énième fois les mêmes lignes. _Des frissons de plaisir _le submergeaient à chaque lecture.

_« ( ...) Suite à l'agression que Monsieur Aaron Hotchner a subie et après une évaluation psychologique approfondie, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il sera dans l'incapacité de remplir ses fonctions durant une période indéfinie._

En ce qui concerne les membres de l'unité, leur état physique parfois préoccupant laisse entendre qu'ils ne pourront pas reprendre, pour la plupart, le travail avant plusieurs mois.

Nous vous enverrons leurs dossiers médicaux dans les prochains jours.

Cordialement, Dr Packson, Hôpital de La Pitié. »

Tuer était facile. Pousser un homme à _la folie_, par contre... L'excitation que provoquait cette lettre dérobée le faisait frémir agréablement. Il imaginait l'Agent Hotchner fou et brisé dans un lit blanc d'hôpital... Avec des souffrances indélébiles aussi bien sur le corps que dans l'âme. Il lui avait fait commettre _l'irréparable_... et l'Agent Hotchner y avait mis un _zèle ahurissant_.

_L'Agent Emily Prentiss_, cassée, dans un profond coma. _L'Agent Morgan,_ sans doute handicapé à vie. _L'Agent Rossi,_ bon pour des dizaines de greffes de peau. _L'Agent Reid_, vidé de sa confiance en autrui par deux coups de couteau. _L'Agent Jennifer Jareau,_ couverte d'engelures...

Certes, il n'y avait eu aucun mort... _Mais parfois, elle semblait préférable à une vie forcée et broyée. _

Foyet poussa un soupir de contentement et posa le dossier sur la table de cuisine bancale de sa chambre de motel.

Qu'Hotchner ait refusé le deal avait finalement été... une _très_ bonne chose. Cela avait été, _très distrayant_.

_« La douleur est un siècle et la mort un moment. » __Jean-Louis Baptiste Gresset_

**Fin**


End file.
